Protect Me
by Radh06
Summary: [Protect Me Ke-4 UP!] Pasangan kekasih yang menjalani perjalanan cinta yang seperti ditaburi gula, manis. Yang seperti semacam dambaan Luhan. HunFemHan [Upi Suandi]
1. Protect Me

**Protect Me**

 **Author : Upisuandi**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rating : Teenlit/13+**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (Female)**

* * *

 _'_ _Kelemahan aku ya Cuma kamu..'_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Luhan View_**

 _'_ _Ayo makan malam bersama! Aku akan menjemput mu sekitar jam 7 malam nanti, bersiaplah!'_ pesan singkat itu berhasil membuat ku terbangun dari tempat favoritku ini. Pesan itu berasal dari seorang lelaki tampan dan juga bodoh. Dia menjadi sangat bodoh jika dihadapkan dengan bahasa asing, _pronoun_ yang dia ucapkan cukup sukses membuat ku menangis, dengan rutin untuk hari rabu jam istirahat sekolah kami bertemu di perpustakaan untuk belajar, mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk mengajari nya bahasa asing. Ya, dia jauh dari kata baik untuk Bahasa asing, jangan kan Bahasa orang Luar, bahasa negeri sendiri saja sudah kewalahan dengan huruf 'S' nya. namun jika dia sudah berada di lapangan hijau, semua hal yang penting tidak ada yang menjadi penting, yang terpenting hanyalah bagaimana cara memasukkan bola bundar bermotif hitam putih itu masuk ke jaring lawan.

Lelaki tampan itu adalah kekasih ku, Oh Sehun. Hubungan kami menginjak 5 bulan tepat tanggal 19 nanti, kami sebelum nya tidak mengenal satu sama lain meski kami dalam satu almamater dan angkatan yang sama. Aku seorang siswi aktif menjadi wakil ketua Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah dan juga seringkali mewakili sekolah untuk _modern dance_ , tapi aku kurang jika dihadapkan nilai akademis yang berhubungan dengan Ilmu Eksakta, aku menyerah! Tetapi aku baik dalam bahasa asing. Aku juga beberapa kali ditunjuk sebagai _cheerleaders_ untuk pertandingan basket antar kelas, meski begitu, itu lah salah satu faktor pendukung yang membuat diriku dikenal di sekolah ini. Saat hubungan ku dengan Sehun menyeruak, teman, adik kelas, kakak kelas yang ku kenal langsung berbondong-bondong mengajukan pertanyaan yang mungkin sudah terbayangkan di benak ku _'ih kok bisa sama Sehun sih?', 'Oh Sehun itu adek kelas, seangkatan, atau kakak kelas?', 'Kok lu nggak cerita sih kalo lagi deket sama cowok! Oh iya Sehun itu yang mana ya?'._ Pertanyaan semacam itu lah yang aku dengar, bagaimana aku bercerita, aku saja tidak mengenal siapa Sehun jika di hari sabtu itu dia tidak datang ke rumah ku dengan pernyataan cinta nya. Awal nya aku bersiap untuk menolak nya, tapi wejangan Mama-ku membuat nyali ku ciut. Mama menerawang jika Sehun anak yang baik, aku harus membantah itu! Dia sangat baik di mata ku, hanya dia yang mau membawa Dua payung sekaligus ke sekolah hanya untukku yang memang pelupa dan teledor.

"Lu! Sehun datang!" sesegera mungkin ku merapihkan surai coklat ini dengan jemari asal.

"Ma, kami pergi dulu ya," Pamit Sehun pada Ibu-ku yang biasa ku panggil Mama.

 ** _Café.._**

Meja dihadapan kami sudah tersedia banyak makanan, mulai dari _Dim Sum_ kesukaan ku, _Sushi_ kesukaan Sehun, dan dua porsi _Jjajangmyeon_ kesukaan kami berdua, untuk minuman kami sangat kompak, dua gelas air mineral dengan dua _cup_ _Bubble Tea_ Coklat untuk nya dan Taro untuk ku.

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku pergi ke toko buku bersama Ibu," Ucap Sehun semangat menceritakan acara 'kencan' dengan 'Ibu'-nya, Ibu Sehun.

"Lalu?" jawab ku sambil menyerahkan satu mangkok _Jjajangmyeon_ pada nya.

"Aku dibelikan kamus Bahasa Inggris yang besar sekali, dan tebal nya mungkin sekitar 5 senti."

"Wah tebal sekali, apa Oh Sehun ku ini ingin pergi ke luar negeri hum?"

"Tidak, aku ingin setara dengan mu, pintar berbahasa asing, dicintai banyak orang, dan juga dikenal banyak orang," Kata nya dengan mulut penuh dengan mi hitam itu.

"Apa berhubungan dengan ku menjadi bebanmu, Sehun?" tanya ku, aku sedih mendengar pernyataan nya barusan.

"Oh tidak kok, hanya saja ketika orang-orang itu mengetahui jika Sehun kekasih Xi Luhan itu adalah aku, aku merasa sedih, mereka tidak mengenali ku," Katanya kini dengan nada lesu.

Kejadian yang aku takuti itu akhirnya datang, Mama sudah bilang jika itu bisa saja terjadi. Memang aku sudah mengatakan pada teman-teman ku agar tidak mengganggu nya, tetap saja rasa penasaran mereka tidak bisa dikendalikan. Kami tidak sekelas, tapi disaat jam pulang sekolah dia selalu menyambangi kelas ku agar kami bisa pulang bersama. Dengan kegiatan rutin itu teman-teman ku pun mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sehun dan mereka juga bersikap ramah terhadap kekasih ku ini, entah siapa dan apa yang membuat Sehun selalu merasa rendah jika bersama ku, aku tidak suka ini! Aku ingin Dia nyaman bersama ku, aku ingin seperti pasangan yang lain yang tidak terbebani apapun dan siapa pun.

Aku tidak masalah disibukkan oleh nya. Mengajari nya Bahasa Inggris, mendengar rengekan dari nya jika sudah malas berkutat dengan kamus tebal bahasa asing, duduk manis menemani nya bermain bola, memisahkan mentimun dari _sushi_ yang dia sukai karena Sehun alergi dengan mentimun, mendengar ajaran Matematika-nya meskipun telinga ku malas mendengar kata akar, _cos_ , _sin,cosec_ dan kawanannya. Tapi aku suka semua itu, karena aku menyukai nya juga! Dia yang selalu mendengar keluhan ku disaat adik kelas yang melanggar peraturan sekolah itu mencibir kinerjaku, jika itu terjadi yang dia lakukan hanya diam dan mendengar semua rengekan dan keluhan ku ini dengan sabar, tak jarang juga kalimat sumpah serapah dan kalimat tidak pantas mengalir begitu saja dari mulut ku, jika sudah seperti itu dia akan menginjak ringan ujung sepatu hitam ku yang sama sekali tidak sakit, itu dia lakukan hanya untuk peringatan kecil agar aku tidak berucap kasar lagi.

"Kamu pulang saja dulu, aku masih ada latihan," Ucap nya sambil sedikit mengacak pucuk rambut ku ringan.

"-Hati-hati ya, langsung pulang! Nanti Mama dibuat repot karena mencarimu, mengerti?" lanjut Sehun diakhiri senyum manis nya.

Melangkah lunglai dengan pasti, aku takut jika pulang sendiri seperti ini. Sebelum bersama Sehun aku memang terbiasa pulang sendiri, namun Selama aku pulang bersama Sehun aku merasa lebih aman dan nyaman, dan pertandingan antar kelas lusa nanti memaksa nya untuk berlatih ekstra, membuat sosok tinggi menawan itu absen untuk ku sore ini.

 ** _Sehun View_**

Saat ini kami sedang jeda latihan. Bangku favorit nya di tepi lapangan hijau itu membuat ku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, kepalan tangan mungil dengan senyum manis dan kerlingan mata indah nya itu adalah energi tambahan untuk ku. Tapi kali ini bangku itu kosong, bukan keinginannya, hanya saja aku khawatir jika dia pulang terlalu sore, jadi aku menyuruh nya pulang terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana pun dia seorang gadis, membiarkan gadis yang ku sayangi pulang terlambat bukan lah gayaku.

Kilat petir itu menyadarkan lamunan ku, sontak saja aku pamit pada teman-teman ku dan meminta maaf. Aku teringat Lulu, ah mungkin saja Dia sudah tidur manis di kasur empuk nya, namun aku benar-benar gelisah! Segera ku telusuri jalan pulang yang biasa kami lewati, kali ini aku merasakan titik-titik air hujan ringan itu menyentuh wajah ku, di percepat langkah kaki ini dengan maksimal karena titik-titik air itu mulai mengeroyoki ku. Dari kejauhan samar-samar terlihat seorang gadis mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku dengan tas pink yang sangat familiar di retina. Dia sedang berjongkok dengan kaki dirapatkan dan menundukkan wajah-nya, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang menangis. _Oh god_ Luhan _!_ Langsung kuhampiri Rusa malang ku itu dengan sedikit kesal.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Normal View_**

"Kok belum pulang? Kan tadi aku bilang harus langsung pulang!" suara yang biasa Luhan dengar sangat hangat itu terdengar sedikit mencekam saat ini. Sehun terlihat basah kuyup, apa dia lupa membawa payung?

"Ini, tolong lindungi buku ku," Ucap Sehun sambil memakaikan tas nya di tubuh mungil kekasih nya, kali ini Luhan memakai dua tas punggung yang tak bisa dianggap enteng itu sekaligus, dia terlihat seperti kura-kura yang sedang menggendong tas di dadanya, ' _kau kejam Sehun! Dua Tas berat ini akan menghalangi pertumbuhan primer ku!' Gerutu Luhan._

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah payung _Baby Blue_ dari tas nya yang sudah tergantung sempurna di tubuh Luhan, dia membuka dan memayungkan nya di atas kepala Luhan.

"Ayo kita pulang,"

"Trus kamu gimana?"

"Aku Cuma bawa satu, aku fikir hujan tidak turun hari ini,"

Tangan kiri Sehun sibuk merangkul pundak Luhan hangat dan membimbing nya berjalan agar tidak masuk lubang atau menabrak orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah saat ini. Tangan kanan nya sibuk memayungi kepala mungil Luhan, sedang kan Sehun sendiri membiarkan tubuhnya diterjang air hujan habis-habisan, sesekali bibir tipis beku itu melengkung sempurna untuk Luhan. ' _Bodoh! Dia enak saja tersenyum sedangkan aku disini menangis khawatir melihat keadaan nya.' Gerutu Luhan lagi._

Hujan semakin deras, tidak tega melihat kekasih nya kini terguyur hujan jahat. Dengan cepat Luhan balik menggenggam tangan kokoh Sehun dan membawa nya untuk berteduh di halaman parkir sebuah _boutique_. Sehun terheran dengan apa yang kekasih nya lakukan. Luhan hanya ingin sedikit menghangatkan nya. Bibir yang bergetar itu benar-benar membuat Luhan sedih, tangan kering Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dan beberapa kali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan tersebut dan menempelkan nya di pipi Luhan. Awal nya Sehun hendak protes, namun pelototan tajam mata Rusa nan bening itu sukses membuat nya diam.

"Sehun.."

"Hmm..?" Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar.

"Kita nunggu hujan reda saja ya.."

"Hujan ini lama reda nya dan dua jam lagi jam makan malam Lu , kamu harusnya sudah sampai rumah saat ini," ucap Sehun menenangkan sambil mengelus rambut Luhan dengan tangan-nya yang basah.

"Yaudah gantian aja deh, kamu yang bawa tas-tas ini nanti aku gantian mayungin kamu,"

"Nggak sayang, aku sudah basah. Kamu mau besok gak sekolah? Besok ada ujian Kimia lho? Katanya mau dapet bintang?"

"Tapi nanti kamu sakit,"

"Aku lebih nggak bisa bayangin kamu yang kena debu aja pilek, apa lagi kehujanan? Udah ayo pulang!" Oh, Sehun benar-benar malaikat Luhan.

"Se-Sehuuun.."

"Jangan nangis, ntar Mama malah ngira aku nangisin kamu,"

"Emang kamu yang bikin aku nangis gini tauk!"

"Hehe, nanti belajar Kimia nya yang teliti ya, aku gak mau denger rengekan nilai kamu yang menurun gara-gara lupa bilangan desimal."

"Ish nyebelin! Mangkanya besok sebelum bel masuk ajarin aku dulu!"

"Iya, bilang aja mau liat muka ganteng aku dulu."

"Ihhh,"

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 ** _Author Note's Upi Suandi :_** _Niat nya sih mau ngelanjutin 'Our Story' tapi lagi gak mood, dan keinget FF pertama aku yang ini, maaf ya kalo jauh dari kata bagus, karena ini emang klise dan fluff gagal pula. Lagian tadinya castnya bukan HunHan mangkanya disini mereka OOC banget, Mianhae. Dan kalo kalian tertarik sama FF yang ini tolong komentar di kolom Review yaaa, siapa tau bisa bikin sequel, hihi. Ngomong-ngomong sequel nya juga udah jadi lho! Di tunggu ocehan kalian ya guys. Gomawo *Bow90._

* * *

 **Jangan lupa RnR. Salam untuk semua reader tercinta:***


	2. ZIYU

_Tittle : Protect Me (Sequel)_

 _Author : Upisuandi_

 _Genre : Romance, Fluff_

 _Rating : Teenlit/13+_

 _Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan (GS)_

* * *

 _._

 _Ziyu^_

 _._

* * *

Ujian tengah semester tengah berlangsung di setiap sekolah, termasuk Sekolah Luhan. Benar saja, tepat jam enam sang Mama menunjukkan eksistensi nya dengan lengkingan yang cukup membuat sang anak gadis dengan liur berceceran di bantal berjengit kaget. Oke, Luhan harus cepat bangun jika tidak ingin spatula kayu kebanggaan Mama mendarat manis pada pantat gembil nya.

"Eungh~" dengan sedikit pemanasan pagi di atas kasur, tangan ranting seputih susu itu meraba-raba sekitar dan _gotcha!_ Menggeser _slide_ dan mulai mengecek notifikasi yang belum terlihat oleh nya semalam. Dua pesan dari sang kekasih itu seakan menyulut mata-nya untuk membuka sempurna dan membaca isi pesan. Dan itu cukup membuat Luhan senyum-senyum sendiri dilanjutkan menarik kasar handuk berlari tergesa ke kamar mandi.

 _'_ _Maaf ya panggilan nya aku matikan, kau sudah tidur Baby Lu? Oke selamat tidur sayang. Love you'_

 _'_ _Besok aku jemput lebih 15 menit lebih awal, aku bawa sepeda_ _'_

.

.

.

Dengan sepeda keranjang yang kontras dengan raut si pemakai bertengger manis di depan pagar rumah kekasih. Memang dia berjanji akan menjemput lima belas menit lebih awal dari biasa nya, tapi tetap saja dia berangkat dari rumah sekitar dua puluh lima menit lebih awal karena sang gadis memiliki jatah _'berias'_ yang memakan waktu hampir sama dengan istirahat pertama mereka di sekolah, Luhan memang bukan gadis genit yang memakai _make-up_ tebal dengan _lipstick_ semerah darah. Cukup dengan bedak tipis dengan _lipgloss_ _cherry_ sanggup membuat hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah rela merelakan waktu sebentar hanya untuk menoleh ke arah sang bintang sekolah, Luhan.

"Lama ya Hun?" yang hanya dijawab deheman halus dari sang kekasih. Luhan terkikik geli memikirkan ekspresi balasan yang baru saja dia terima, Sehun pasti sudah hampir mati bosan menunggu nya. Segera saja Luhan duduk tepat di belakang si pemilik wajah dingin, kedua tangan nya dia arah kan pada kedua pinggang Sehun dan terus menjulurkan nya hingga kedua tangan mungil tersebut saling bertautan, memeluk Sehun dari belakang dengan kepala yang di sandarkan pada punggung kokoh tersebut, menimbulkan rasa nyaman mengingat Luhan hampir meledakkan kepala nya pagi ini dengan rumus matematika yang entah kenapa sangat sulit ia ingat meski dia membaca nya sambil sarapan sehat dengan segelas Susu.

Jika sudah bersikap seperti ini, Sehun sudah mengerti jika Luhan-nya sedang lelah. Celoteh pagi nya juga tidak terdengar, hanya gumaman lembut menyenandungkan sebuah lagu _chinese_ favoritnya. Sebelah tangan Sehun membelai lembut tangan yang melingkari perut sedikit berotot nya dan berujar lembut "Lelah hum?" yang di balas dua anggukan teratur dari sang gadis.

"Aku lemot sekali mencerna pelajaran.." suara Luhan sedikit bergetar. Sehun menghela nafas sedikit kasar dan mencoba memberi sedikit hiburan "Liburan setelah Ujian bagaimana,?"

"UH!" Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar lengkingan dari Luhan seakan menuntut keseriusan dengan ucapan nya barusan.

"Belajar yang baik, jangan fikirkan liburan terlebih dahulu! Nanti aku yang mempersiapkan segalanya,oke!"

"OKE!"

.

.

.

Jika ujian sekolah seperti ini memang jam pulang sekolah lebih awal di banding biasa nya. Luhan sudah keluar kelas nya terlebih dahulu di banding Sehun, bukan karena Luhan terlalu pintar hanya saja otak nya bisa konslet muda jika terus di paksakan untuk mengingat dan menghitung angka-angka yang sangat tidak ramah di penglihatan nya sedari Pengawas membagi lembar soal.

Kelas Sehun masih penuh, mungkin hanya satu-dua orang yang baru keluar kelas. Kelas Sehun termasuk jajaran kelas Unggulan yang beberapa di antara mereka akan di beri kesempatan mengikuti akselerasi ke tingkat akhir. Meski kelas unggulan, hampir semua penghuni nya termasuk siswa biasa saja –tidak populer- termasuk Sehun sendiri. Masih berjinjit sedikit untuk melihat seperti apa wajah kekasih nya ketika berhadapan dengan angka-angka terkutuk itu, Luhan melihat dahi Sehun sedikit mengucurkan bulir-bulir keringat dengan mata memicing tajam melihat hasil guratan pensil nya di kertas buram dan terus mengitung sana sini yang di lakukan Luhan saja tidak saat ulangan tadi, hehe.

 _Kriiing.._

Bel telah berdering, tepat semenit bel berakhir seluruh penghuni kelas Sehun berhambur keluar berbanding terbalik dengan kelas nya yang sudah kosong sedari tadi, wow pintar sekali teman-teman sekelas Luhan.

Yang sedari tadi Luhan cari pun akhirnya menunjukkan senyum dengan gurat lelah yang kentara, mengabaikan tatapan memuja seluruh teman kelas Sehun, Luhan menghampiri kekasih nya dan menyeka keringat di dahi Sehun. Sehun yang merasa lelah pun di perhatikan oleh sang kekasih seperti tadi membuat seluruh beban di pundak nya seakan menguap begitu saja dan senyum manis pun tercetak sendiri begitu saja di wajah _stoic_ nya.

 _"_ _EHEM! kalo mau pacaran jangan ngehalangin jalan pangeran plis,"_

-oh itu suara temen sebangku Sehun, Kim jong In sekaligus temen yang suka ngajak gelut Luhan.

"Pangeran kok idung nya mendelep. Jomblo sih, sirik aja!" jawab Luhan jutek, Sehun yang melihat nya pun terkekeh ringan.

"Kamu hebat bisa menyelesaikan ujian tadi dua puluh menit lebih awal,"

"Ngejek ya Hun, tau sendiri aku lebih sering ngitung kancing atau lempar dadu di banding capek-capek menghitung," dengus Luhan. Sehun pun tertawa dan membenarkan ucapan gadis nya itu. Menggenggam tangan Luhan membawa nya ke halaman parkir.

"Langsung pulang?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengeluarkan sepeda keranjang nya dari halaman parkir.

" _Bubble tea_?" Jawab Luhan sambil memposisikan duduk nya di boncengan Sehun, kali ini dia tidak terkulai lemas seperti tadi pagi, karena Luhan tau Sehun lebih lelah di banding diri nya.

"Oke,"

.

.

Dua gelas _bubble tea_ di genggaman masing-masing. Sehun dan Luhan menikmati semilir angin di depan kedai tersebut. Dengan sesekali berbincang dan sedikit sesi belajar Luhan, karena besok ulangan Kimia membuat Luhan semangat, setidak nya Ujian kali ini dia mendapat nilai tujuh delapan, nilai rekor untuk siswa di kelas nya. Berbeda di kelas Sehun, nilai standar nya saja sudah cukup bikin siswa selain kelas unggulan mundur perlahan dengan mengibarkan bendera putih, terlalu bikin mimisan.

Sehun awal nya semangat mengajarkan Luhan tentang cara membedakan dan mengingat cepat teori-teori atom Dalton, Rutherford, Thomson dan Bohr. Entah kenapa di menit ke dua puluh Luhan kehilangan kosentrasi, mungkin karena _cake_ cokelat Sehun yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Namun melihat iris mata Luhan yang sedari tadi melirik kearah seberang jalan mau tidak mau membuat Sehun juga ikut memfokus kan arah mata nya ke seberang jalan juga.

"Lihat apa Luhan?" Tanya Sehun memicing.

Namun bukan nya jawaban takut karena ketahuan tidak focus, Luhan malah menunjukkan raut khawatir dengan telunjuk yang terarah lurus ke sebuah toko kue seberang jalan. "Lihat anak kecil yang di depan toko kue itu Sehun!" jawaban Luhan seakan menghipnotis Sehun untuk mencari anak kecil yang Luhan maksud. Dan memang di depan toko kue yang cukup mahal tersebut ada sosok lelaki mungil dengan pakaian lusuh penuh debu, rambut yang hampir menutupi mata sambil memegang perut tanda ia lapar dan ingin kue.

Sehun tahu kekasih nya sedang Iba namun juga bingung harus melakukan apa, sebagai lelaki bukan nya ini sudah menjadi tugas Sehun untuk merealisasikan apa yang di ingin kan kekasih mungil nya itu. Sehun memasukkan buku-buku yang di pakai mereka belajar tadi ke dalam tas nya, membuang _bubble_ _tea_ milik nya yang sudah tandas dan menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk mengajak nya pergi.

"Kemana?" Tanya Luhan dengan raut bingung.

"Bukan kah kita harus saling berbagi? Adik kecil itu sedang kelaparan bukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan membawa _cake chocolate_ nya di tangan nya yang masih bebas. Dan dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Luhan yang sekali lagi membuat Sehun melupakan seluruh kegundahan nya masalah ujian Matematika hari ini.

Dengan hati-hati mereka menyebrang jalan dengan tangan saling bertautan, setelah sampai tujuan. Luhan langsung berlari ke arah sang Bocah, Sehun melihatnya cukup terkejut dengan aksi Luhan barusan, Luhan itu gadis ceroboh, sangat malah! Dia tidak mau melihat luka lagi di lutut Luhan karena berlari terlalu kencang seperti tadi.

Sehun menghampiri kekasih nya yang saat ini menatap Bocah di depan nya dengan raut prihatin sambil mengelus rambut sang Bocah dengan sayang. Sehun tersenyum dan ikut berjongkok menghadap sang Bocah dengan mimik setenang mungkin. "Kamu Lapar?" dan anggukan itu mengantar nya pada sebuah senyuman manis nan hangat khas anak kecil.

.

.

"Jadi orang tuamu sudah meninggal?" Ziyu mengangguk.

Sehun dan Luhan mengajak Ziyu, anak kecil tadi ke sebuah taman. Karena terlihat Ziyu sangat lapar akhirnya Sehun membeli _rice box_ untuk Ziyu yang sedang di suapi oleh Luhan. Mereka banyak mengobrol dengan Ziyu, Ziyu anak yatim piatu enam bulan lalu. Sebenarnya dia tinggal dengan tetangga baik dekat rumah nya, namun tentu saja Ziyu kecil merasa tidak enak karena harus bergantung pada Paman-bibi tetangga nya itu yang hanya memiliki usaha menjual ikan di pasar sedangkan mereka harus menghidupi 3 orang anak nya sendiri yang semua nya masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Secara diam-diam ketika rumah sepi, Ziyu keluar dengan alasan bermain, namun yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah Ziyu pergi mencari uang untuk membantu Paman-Bibi dengan menjadi penyemir sepatu. Dengan ingatan nya dulu saat sang ayah –Ayah Ziyu- menyemir setiap dua hari sekali sepatu hitam nya dan dua kaleng cat semir lengkap sikat kecil bekas ayah nya Ziyu meraup cukup uang untuk diam-diam dia tabung atau di berikan secara Cuma-Cuma pada _hyung-hyung_ –anak Paman-bibi- dengan alasan Ziyu membantu Nenek Ming, nenek pecinta bunga itu berkebun, meski Ziyu sering membantu nya secara Cuma-Cuma tanpa pamrih.

Ziyu berumur 5 tahun, namun masuk TK saja dia belum. Keluarga dari sang Ayah-Ibu Ziyu tidak ada yang peduli, Ziyu kecil tentu saja tidak tahu apa yang membuat keluarga dari orang tuanya itu bersikap sangat cuek. Ziyu juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengharapkan belas kasihan dari mereka.

"Ikut pulang sama kakak yuk, mau kan?" ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan membuat Sehun terkejut. Dia tidak tahu se antusias ini kekasih nya, dengan anggukan dari Ziyu mereka bertiga berjalan bersama dengan Sehun yang menuntun sepeda nya.

Sesampai nya di rumah Luhan, Ibu Luhan cukup terkejut apa yang di lakukan oleh anak semata wayang nya ini. Wanita yang hampir memasuki kepala empat itu tidak marah sama sekali, malah dia menyambut riang Ziyu yang ada digendongan Sehun.

"Wah, Lucu sekali.. ayo masuk!" Ibu Luhan mengendus ringan leher Ziyu berniat mengajak Ziyu bermain.  
"Nama ku Ziyu Maaa~" Kata Sehun dengan aksen anak kecil yang terdengar sedikit mengerikan.

"Ah Ziyu-ya.. sepertinya kau harus mandi.. kau bau!" kata Ibu Luhan sambil menjepit hidung bangir nya.

.

.

Dengan arahan Ibu Luhan, Ziyu kini sudah mandi dan memakai pakaian yang kebesaran di tubuh nya karena dia memakai kaos Luhan. Genggaman tangan Ibu Luhan menuntun Ziyu turun dari kamar anak gadis nya itu.

Sehun Luhan yang sedang berbincang ringan di ruang keluarga pun tersenyum melihat Ziyu yang sudah bersih dan memakai pakaian yang layak. Ziyu terlihat lebih manis dan sangat menggemaskan, kulit nya pun lebih bersih mengundang pekikan dan mata binarya dari Luhan.

"AWW ZIYU, KAU SANGAT MANIIIIIS..!"  
.

.

Setelah puas bermain, akhirnya Ziyu tertidur pulas di kamar Luhan dengan pengantar halus dan pelukan hangat Ibu Luhan. Ziyu belum mereka izin kan pulang karena memang biasa nya dia pulang sedikit sore tepat jam 4 yang jika dihitung 5 jam dari sekarang, dan dengan alasan utama Mereka terlalu tidak tega menolak keimutan seorang Ziyu.

Sehun yang melihat kekasih nya baru turun dari kamar setelah melihat keadaan Ziyu merentangkan tangan nya yang langsung di sambut antusias oleh Luhan dengan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dan membawa nya duduk di sofa.

"Sehun~" gumam Luhan yang teredam suara nya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Ya?"  
"Aku.. aku pengen adopsi Ziyu,"

.

.

 _Hun kok diem?_

 _._

 _Apa perlu Luhan kecup manjah baru sa-_

 _._

" _Huh, APA!_ "

.

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

A/n : semoga kalian sukaa~ maaf jika mengecewakan, gomawo..

 **Jangan lupa RnR, menurut saya cerita ini ringan dan bagus banget buat orang yang suka dengan fluffy. Saya kagum deh sama teman saya itu /ceritanya lagi ngereview/**


	3. Ayam Goreng

_Tittle : Protect Me [Ke-3]  
_

 _Author : UpiSuandi_

 _Genre : Romance, Fluff_

 _Rating: T/13+_

 _Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **A/n dikit : INI YAOI YA, KALO YANG DUA SEBELUM NYA GS. JADI INI BAKAL JADI KUMPULAN EP-EP UEK TENTANG HUNHAN YANG FLUFF YANG ADA DUA MACEM (RE : gs/yaoi) OKE! LABIL? BIARIN AJA AH! EMANG GINI GUA MAH ORANG NYA.**

* * *

 _Ayam Oyeng Clispy_

 _._

* * *

Ujian Nasional untuk Sekolah Menengah atas baru saja usai Kemarin lusa, dan kini liburan panjang serta kesibukan menyiapkan diri masuk Universitas. Masuk Universitas tidak semudah masuk Sekolah, banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan secara matang baik Universitas itu sendiri maupun pilihan fakultas yang bermacam-macam. Karena memang itu salah satu momok penentu masa depan. Itu juga yang kini di lakukan oleh pemuda manis terkesan anggun ini yang sedang sibuk menghubungi teman-teman nya semasa SMA karena mereka sudah berjanji akan mengunjungi salah satu Universitas yang sempat mereka lirik untuk menimba ilmu beberapa tahun kedepan. Xi Luhan, pemuda yang dimaksud itu memang kini sudah mantab untuk masuk ke sebuah Universitas Swasta di kota tempat nya tinggal, dan perjalanan kesana memakan cukup waktu, hampir dua jam. Oleh karena itu ketiga teman nya sudah mewanti-wanti Luhan agar bangun lebih pagi karena mereka akan berangkat tepat jam 7.

Pemuda itu kini sudah rapi dan siap untuk pergi, hanya tinggal menunggu jemputan dan _handphone_ nya yang masih mode _charging._ Kali ini dia pergi bukan bersama sahabat karib – _genk_ \- nya, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing. Yixing dan Baekhyun yang lebih melirik Universitas Negeri beda pula dengan Kyungsoo, dia kini sudah terdaftar sebagai siswa di sebuah perguruan tinggi pariwisata.

Luhan termasuk siswa yang ramah dan cepat akrab, jadi banyak yang tertarik untuk berhubungan dengan nya, baik berteman atau meminta nya menjalin yang lebih serius. Ini juga berdampak pada mudah nya Luhan memiliki teman yang mau mengajak nya mengunjungi Universitas yang mereka inginkan. Karena mereka tahu Universitas Swasta tersebut juga Universitas yang Luhan inginkan.

.

 _Drrrt..drrtt_

 _'_ _Lu, gua udah di depan nih."_

Luhan bergegas dan tak lupa mencabut kabel _konektor_ penghubung _charge handphone-_ nya, dan benar saja ketiga teman nya kini sudah duduk manis di atas dua motor _matic_ hitam dan putih tersebut. Mengunci rumah dan pagar, mereka ber empat pun akhirnya meninggalkan kediaman Luhan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan jalanan tidak terlalu ramai karena memang bukan _weekend_ dan cuaca mendung cenderung hujan seakan menyambut halus mereka yang buta jalan, yeah _fyi_ yang tahu jalan hanya _Jidi –_ membonceng SeokJin- seorang yang memposisikan dirinya di depan, Yoongi –yang membonceng Luhan- sedari tadi meraung-raung dan menyumpah serapah kan _Jidi_ yang membawa motor seperti mengantar wanita yang segera melahirkan, benar-benar kesetanan, katanya.

Luhan juga kesal sih, karena sudah satu setengah jam mereka pergi tapi gedung yang mereka tuju juga belum terlihat, bokong nya sudah sangat sakit cenderung kram. Namun itu sedikit terbayar ketika melihat tulisan besar _UNIVERSITAS UNIEN_ seakan memperjelas gedung gagah tersebut, makin dalam pula gas yang _Jidi_ dan Yoongi keluarkan seakan tidak sabar sampai dan masuk sebagai MABA.

.

.

"Eh gua daftar ulang dulu ya, kalian tunggu disini aja," begitulah ucap _Jidi_ seenak jidat nya meninggalkan Luhan dan kedua teman nya yang sangat kentara dengan ekspresi _cengo_ , tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. _Jidi_ yang pernah kemari, _Jidi_ yang sudah mendaftar minggu lalu- _test –_ LULUS. _Jidi_ yang tahu _spot-spot_ seme-seme kece nongkrong, tapi sekarang _Jidi_ pergi, trus mereka bertiga ngapain?

 _NGERUMPI_ , ya itu lebih baik di banding menunjukkan kepasrahan mereka akan keadaan canggung ini. Ngerumpi seakan mereka sudah pernah kemari puluhan kali, mengomentari wajah-wajah kaum lelaki di sana yang tidak terlalu _good looking_.

Tak berselang lama Seokjin memberi tahu jika _Jidi_ menelfon dan urusan nya sudah selesai, sedikit berlari menghampiri teman mereka yang kini sudah berstatus Mahasiswa itu.

.

.

"Mau langsung pulang nih,"  
"Main dulu sih," memang mereka tidak memiliki _planning,_ Luhan saja mendadak pergi pagi tadi tapi sudah ijin pada Ibu-ayah nya yang sedang bekerja. Akibat dari itulah uang yang ia bawa sangat sedikit jika ia membayangkan main bersama 3 teman tajir nya itu. "Tapi aku gak bawa uang lebih,"  
" _Its okay_ Lu, karena lu mau merelakan waktu buat acara mendadak ini, gua traktir!" yang di balas pekikan senang lain nya, oh terima kasih _Jidi._

.

.

Hujan memang sudah di prediksi hari ini, dan untung nya SeokJin membawa lebih untuk Luhan, namun tetap saja hujan membasahi hampir seluruh pakaian mereka selama mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tetap menuju Mall terdekat. Luhan sebenar nya kurang nyaman dengan pakaian basah dan sepatu basah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus menyaman kan diri bersama mereka.

Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, akhirnya mereka langsung memutuskan untuk mencari makan. Ramen memang pilihan tepat saat hujan deras begini, memesan empat porsi ramen dengan _topping_ dan tingkat kepedasan berbeda, mereka makan dengan nikmat dengan selingan candaan. Jangan lupa dengan mangkuk kedua SeokJin yang dia habiskan tepat saat Ketiga teman nya baru menghabiskan satu mangkuk, dia memang jago makan.

 _Handphone Jidi_ bergetar, kekasih nya menelfon dan menanyakan keberadaan lelaki manis tersebut. Ngomong-ngomong masalah kekasih, Luhan jadi baru ingat kekasih nya, Sehun. Sejak tadi pagi memang Luhan tidak membuka apapun, kecuali mengabari Ayah-Ibu jika ia akan pergi mengunjung Universitas yang Ayah-Ibu nya sarankan. Sehun yang kini juga menikmati masa libur selepas Ujian Nasional terbiasa bangun menjelang tengah hari, itu juga yang menjadi alasan Luhan tidak mengabari Kekasihnya karena dia yakin sekali lelaki tingkat dua _Senior High School_ itu masih mendengkur dibawah selimut.

 _17 panggilan tak terjawab_ dari Sehun menyambut Luhan saat pemuda manis itu membuka _keylock handphone nya,_ dan beberapa pesan yang menanyakan keberadaan Luhan dan kebenaran akan perginya Rusa itu tadi pagi. Bagaimana Sehun tahu? Ah, pasti dia menghubungi Ayah/Ibu, fikir Luhan. Langsung saja Luhan membalas pesan Sehun jika dirinya dalam keadaan baik, malah dia dan lainnya sedang menyeruput kuah hangat nan pedas ramen di tengah hujan yang terlihat jelas di jendela kaca sebelah nya. Sehun awal nya sempat sedikit marah dan kesal karena kekasinya itu pergi tanpa memberitahu dirinya, namun dengan alasan _tidur kebo_ Sehun lah yang membuat Dia diam sendiri.

"Eh pulang yuk, udah rada terang hujan nya,"  
.

.

Perkiraan salah besar, hujan malah semakin deras. Keempat pemuda yang sudah bersiap di parkiran itu pun menghela nafas kasar dan mengerucutkan bibir kecewa. Tiba-tiba Seokjin berujar jika kita bisa mampir di salah satu rumah Namjoon –Kekasih Seokjin- di perumahaan daerah sekitar mall untuk berteduh sementara.

 _Sehun calling.._

" _Yeobseyo_ ,"  
 _[Lu, dimana?]_

"Aku masih diparkiran,"  
 _[Jangan kemana-mana, bilang pada teman mu jika kau pulang bersama ku, aku akan segera kesana,]  
_ "Tapi Hun- _ah_ aku gak enak sama mereka,"  
 _[Apa perlu aku yang berbicara?]  
_ "Ehm, _no!_ aku saja, cepat ya, aku tunggu di dalam."  
 _[Hum, jangan kemana-mana okey, di dalam saja! Sudah ya..]  
_ "Sehun!"  
 _[Iya?]  
_ "Uhm, hati-hati diluar hujan deras,"  
 _[Aku kira apa, iya sayang! Bye!]_

.

.

Satu setengah jam Luhan menunggu dan itu membuat nya sangat bosan, tak ayal beberapa wanita dan lelaki melihat nya prihatin. Namun ada satu lelaki yang melihat nya dengan senyuman teduh, itu kekasih nya.

"Kok nunggu di luar Lu?" kata nya sambil menyampirkan _coat_ di pundak Luhan, dan mengelus sedikit pipi berisi kekasihnya yang terlihat sedikit memerah. "Aku mau masuk, tapi aroma masakan mereka bikin perut aku laper lagi," Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban jujur sang kekasih, segera Sehun rangkul Si Rusa yang kedinginan untuk menggirig nya masuk.

"Ya tinggal masuk trus makan lagi Lu, di luar sangat dingin. Kau seperti kucing yang terbuang."  
"Ish kau jahat!"

"Hun, belikan aku ayam goreng _crispy_ pedas seperti Seokjin dan _Jidi_ tadi dong,"

"He?! Aku saja tidak tahu seperti apa makanan yang kamu maksud Lu,"

"Ugh, itu disitu! Aku tahu kedai nya, aku tadi mencoba- _ugh!_ Enak sekali, aku ingin coba terus tapi kan malu," Lelaki tampan itu kini mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawa, gemas juga jika Luhan si pengeluh mulai muncul. "Trus kenapa gak beli juga?"

"Justru itu, aku gak punya uang.." suara rusa itu sedikit mencicit di akhir, oh berakhir sudah acara menahan tawa nya. Pipi merah menahan malu milik rusa itu seakan mengundang si rubah untuk mengecup nya,

CUP

"Oh Se-"  
"Sssttt, tunjukkan saja jalan kedai ayam _crispy_ mu itu,"

"Hun.. _jjang!"_

CUP –dan balasan kecup malu untuk si Rubah

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

a/n : enywey ini ungkapan kekesalan terhadap ceman-ceman yang ngasal ngajak pagi-pagi ke Univ tanpa persiapan money yang jauh dari cukup, udah di Mall Cuma gigit jari aja padahal itu ayam goreng SH**L*N enak begete, mayan mahal sih 40K price nya. Tapi recommended banget buat anget-anget gitu, tapi gua lebih nyaranin make nasi anget, njay ngiler ngileeer. Sekian gomawo papay~

 _Terima kasih untuk dukungan dalam fic ini. Saya berterima kasih kepada yang me-review, thank you._

 _/Jujur, saya gatau dengan perusahaan ayam goreng yang dibilang sama Upi. Apa ada yang sama disini?/_

 _Sekian,_

 _See You Again~_


	4. Adik Baru

**T** _ittle : Protect Me_

 _Author : UpSuandi_

 _Genre : Romance, Fluff_

 _Rating : Teenlit/13+_

 _Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan _

_A/n dikit : WARNING! INI YAOI YA, KALO YANG DUA SEBELUM NYA GS. JADI INI BAKAL JADI KUMPULAN EP-EP UEK TENTANG HUNHAN YANG FLUFF YANG ADA DUA MACEM (RE : gs/yaoi) OKE! LABIL? BIARIN AJA AH! EMANG GINI GUA MAH ORANG NYA._

* * *

 _Adik baru –Ziyu-_

* * *

Terlihat seorang wanita dewasa yang sedang mengolah bahan makanan untuk keluarga kecil nya sarapan di akhir pekan ini, sambil menyenandungkan bait-bait lirik berkanji _chinese_ dengan merdu. Sangking merdunya, mampu membuat seorang makhluk kecil yang sedang bergelung mimpi terbangun.

"Maa~"  
"Eh, hay sayang! Kau terlalu bangun pagi di akhir pekan,"  
Dikecup nya sayang si bungsu –Ziyu-, yang merentangkan tangan nya manja minta di duduk-kan di kursi _pantry_ , sang Ibu tentu saja mengikuti apa yang di ingkin kan anggota keluaga terakhir ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak tingkah lucu khas anak kecil seorang Ziyu, terutama sang Kepala keluarga yang mengangguk setuju ketika anak sulung dan istri nya meminta persetujuan dirinya dalam mengadopsi Ziyu.

"Mama masak apa pagi ini?"

"Ikan?"  
"Yaaahh~"  
"Hihihi, no no! Mama akan memanggang roti bakar dengan susu coklat untuk mu adik manis.."  
"Yeay! Thanks mom, muahh."

"Oww, anak mama romantis sekali sih!"

Ting Tong~

"Ah, apa ada tamu Ma?"  
"Entahlah, coba Ziyu buka sendiri. Mama mau menyelesaikan masakan ini dulu,"

Langsung saja sang anak yang kini berumur enam tahun dan mulai masuk ke Taman Kanak-Kanak ini menurut apa kata sang Mama. Semenjak ada Ziyu, dialah yang paling bersemangat membuka pintu ketika ada yang berkunjung, meski sang kakak –Luhan- sudah bangkit ingin membuka nya, namun badan nya mampu sedikit terseret akibat gerak lincah sang bocah yang semangat terlebih dahulu membuka pintu.

Saat membuka pintu, Ziyu tak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaan nya ketika melihat seorang lelaki tampan dengan gaya rambut yang terbaru dan berdiri dengan tegap.

" _Hyung!_ "

.

.

"Ziyu-ya, siapa yang datang?"  
"Aku Bu.."

"Ah, kau Sehun, ada apa dengan rambut mu?"

"Eh, hanya merapihkan nya sedikit bu, hehe,"

"Hyung, semakin tampan!"  
"Thanks Ziyu," yang di balas ancungan jempol dari anak kecil tadi.

"Sudah sarapan?"  
 _Kruyuuk~_ oke, Sehun tengsin seketika.

"Perut memang tidak bisa dibohongi ya, ayo makan bersama!"

" _Hyung_ , mau roti bakar Ziyu?" Ziyu bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Memang nya Ziyu mau berbagi jika Sehun _hyung_ beneran mau?"  
"Ehmm, tidak jadi deh! Hyung makan nasi goreng Mama aja ya, hehe!"

"Ahaha, kalau begitu tidak usah menawari _hyung._ "  
.

.

Sehun memang tidak terlalu sering bermain ke rumah kekasihnya –Luhan-. Dengan alasan dia juga memiliki kesibukan tersendiri. Kali ini berbeda, setelah ujian kenaikan kelas minggu kemarin berakhir, dia memiliki waktu yang sangat luang untuk berkunjung. Dan liburan juga sebagai ajang alasan Luhan lebih memanjangkan waktu tidur nya.

Setelah sarapan bersama Ziyu, Sehun diminta langsung oleh anak kecil tersebut untuk mengajari nya berhitung. Ziyu memang sangat antusias jika berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu tentang buku dan sekolah, mengingat sebelum bersama keluarga baru nya, harapan mencicipi bangku sekolah saja Ziyu belum berani membayangkan nya.

Dengan duduk beralaskan karpet berbulu dan menyenderkan bahu tegap nya pada kaki sofa di belakang, Sehun menunggu Ziyu membawa buku Sekolah nya. Selama menunggu Sehun sempat bertemu dengan Ayah sang kekasih yang baru saja terbangun dan mengajak nya sarapan bersama, dan tentu saja Sehun tolak halus mengingat malah dirinya yang mengurangi jatah sarapan sang calon mertua –uhuk-.

"Hyung!"  
"Ya ampun!"  
Bagaimana tidak terkejut, calon adik ipar nya yang meminta bantuan nya tadi kini turun dari tangga membawa tumpukan buku-buku yang cukup besar dan sedikit tebal, hingga hanya rambut mangkuk itu saja yang terlihat. Sontak saja Sehun bergegas membantu membawa buku-buku itu ke bawah di ikuti Ziyu di belakang nya.

"Ziyu mau belajar yang mana dulu?"  
Ziyu mengeluarkan buku tipis bersampul kartun kapsul kuning berkacamata, setelah sampul dibuka, terlihat kolom-kolom bergambar yang menunjukkan teknik berhitung dengan aplikasi gambar-gambar lucu. Ah Sehun jadi teringat masa kecil nya dulu.

"Ziyu mau belajar ini."

"Pengurangan?"

"Ziyu bingung kalau yang dikurangi itu lebih dari sepuluh, sedangkan jari Ziyu hanya sepuluh. Ziyu ingin minta ajari Ibu guru, tapi kata Ibu guru Ziyu akan belajar itu setelah liburan nanti. Ah Ziyu kan jadi penasaran."

"Ooo begitu, yasudah akan _hyung_ tambah sepuluh jari lagi,"

Sehun pun menegakkan sepuluh jari tangan nya di hadapan Ziyu dan mulai membantu nya belajar, hingga Calon mertua –Ayah Luhan&Ziyu- juga ikut bergabung membantu anak nya itu belajar.

.

.

"Sehun?" Orang yang dipanggil dan sang adik sontak menoleh ke sumber suara –Luhan- yang seperti nya baru bangun tidur dan belum menginjak kamar mandi.

"Hei,"  
"Sejak kapan kau datang?"  
"Tadi pagi,"  
" _Hyung,_ iler _hyung_ masih menempel di pipimu," Ziyu berkata pada sang kakak.

"Oh astaga!"

Lepas sudah tawa yang Sehun tahan sedari tadi.

"Harus nya Ziyu biarkan saja tadi.."  
"Ah iya ya, tapi sudah terlanjur bagaimana?"  
"Ayo lanjutkan lagi belajar nya,"  
"Ehm, no!"  
" _Why?_ "

"Ziyu capek~"

"Baru setengah jam belajar, sudah capek?" dibalas anggukan lucu Ziyu.

.

"Sehun!"

"Ya Luhan?"  
"Sejak kapan kau datang?"  
"Kau sudah menanyakan itu tadi,"  
"Ah benarkah? Aku tidak ingat?"  
"Kau memang pelupa,"  
"Ya, _hyung_ memang pelupa."  
"Ya ya ya, aku kalah."  
.

"Orang tua mu jadi pergi?"  
"Ya, nanti malam,"  
"Dan kau malah disini?"  
"Malah orang tua ku yang menyuruh ku kesini," ucap Sehun santai.  
"Oh ya?"

"Heeum?"  
"Aneh?"  
"Aneh apanya?"

"Jangan-jangan.." Mata Luhan memicing kea rah Sehun.

"Apa..?"  
"Orang tua mu sedang berusaha memberikan mu adik, Sehun!"  
Lantas saja Sehun terbahak setelah kalimat curiga Luhan terlontar, ya ampun bagaimana bisa lelaki yang Sehun anggap polos itu berfikir seperti itu.

"Kok ketawa sih?!" lantas saja Luhan melayangkan pukulan ringan di lengan Sehun.

"Kamu lucu sih,"  
"Kok lucu? Biasa nya kan begitu.."  
"Oh ya? Kamu tau dari mana? Apa itu keinginan terselubung mu bersama ku Luhan-ah," Sehun sengaja menggoda Luhan dengan kedipan nakal dan jilatan bibir nya.

"…" Luhan melongo.

Lantas saja Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan.

"Ayo kita berangkat, kita akan memesan hotel berbintang dengan kasur empuk anti encok!"  
"KUCING GARONG!"  
"HAHAHA"

" _HYUNG_ LAGI CERITA APA SIH? ZIYU INGIN TAHU!" Ziyu baru saja muncul dengan es krim _cup_ nya.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n : Helow, ketemu lagi ama eke, asek. Ini selingan aja setelah lama ga ngeluarin epep. Pemanasan sebelum project sequel OS or cerita baru lagi! Adakah yang menunggu! Krik krik.. oke tak apa, hihi.. review jika berminat yaa, papay.**

Oh ya, saya up lagi dan membawakan cerita dari UpiSuandi pula juga saya langsung meng-up dua sekaligus. Dan sekali lagi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya buat Upi karena keterlambatan saya update kedua cerita tersebut. Mungkin kalian sedikit heran dengan sepercik waktu yang lampau. Memang Upi mengirimkan karyanya sudah jauh hari. Dan juga saya mohon maaf kepada pembaca jikalau menemukan kata atau kalimat yang tidak terformat dari mata saya dan mengganggu pandangan kalian. Karena jujur, saya update ini tengah malam/Mewek/.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini dalam cerita yang kami bawakan. Dan juga tak lupa kami sangat menghargai dan pasti nya kami selalu membaca review kalian walaupun tak dibalas/Mianhae/bungkuk/. Kami sangat senang sekaligus bersyukur dengan adanya kalian. Terima kasih banyak~

 _See You Again~_


End file.
